


天鹅之死【柯井】

by axl1199_Waltzingback



Category: ZYL48 - Fandom, 夏梦狂诗曲 | The Rhapsody of a Summer Dream (TV), 我的真朋友 | Wǒ de Zhēn Péngyou (TV), 朱一龙同人, 朱一龙水仙
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 18:57:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20879084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axl1199_Waltzingback/pseuds/axl1199_Waltzingback
Summary: 芭蕾舞演员井X钢琴王子泽OOC   肉体碰撞预警  微剧情  HE灵感来源《黑天鹅》





	天鹅之死【柯井】

**Author's Note:**

> 芭蕾舞演员井X钢琴王子泽  
OOC 肉体碰撞预警 微剧情 HE  
灵感来源《黑天鹅》

【舞蹈】

钢琴曲从练功房内溢出，屋内只开了一个小小的射灯，一个身影伴随着钢琴曲在屋中旋转。

垫着脚尖的精灵在落地镜前灵动跳跃，他绷直了脚背，美丽的弧度让人沉醉，脚掌来回滑动摩擦地板的声音吱嘎作响，垫脚，滑步，旋转，垫脚，滑步，踢腿，旋转，大跳，伸展腰肢……这个刀尖上的精灵，每一次起跳，都仿佛要挣脱地球的引力。纤细的脚踝带动起男人强有力的身体，紧绷的肌肉爆发力惊人，紧身衣勾勒出他美好的身材，引人遐想，勾人犯罪。

旋转的男人名叫井然，近乎于风的速度，水一般柔软，身体上的疲倦与疼痛并不会影响他，他热衷于芭蕾，热衷于舞台上的聚光灯，井然是骄傲的天鹅，只有在舞台上，才是最真实的他。

“记住！井然！从现在开始，再也不要为别人而舞蹈，既不是为了我，当然也不是为了比赛……不为别人，为了自己而起舞吧！今后一定还会有各种问题发生，各种敌人出现在你面前，但你要记住，最大的敌人是你自己，不要逃避，舞蹈是你的生命……”这是他的老师去世前对他说的最后一句话。井然深知，他热爱舞蹈，舞蹈让他痴狂。

高高举起的手臂，挺直的脊背，身体上的汗珠在蒸腾，在光晕的折射下形成一层雾气，柔美动人。薄汗让井然结实的肌肉发出宝石般的光泽，一舞结束，井然随意扎起的头发有点点散落，鬓角的头发被汗水打湿，勾勒着俊美的脸庞，长长的睫毛也挂着汗珠，骄傲的天鹅抬高脖颈，血管在鼓鼓的跳动，述说着主人兴奋的心情，享受这酣畅淋漓的感觉！ 

有骄傲的天鹅就有爱着天鹅的王子，钢琴后面的眼睛一直没有离开井然，灵巧的手指在键盘上随着井然一起舞蹈，柯泽用音符抚摸着井然美丽的身体，他的天鹅颈，他的蝴蝶骨，他的胸肌，他的翘臀，胸前的两点，还有紧身裤完美包裹的下体……

柯泽的眼神近乎贪婪，他向往这具身体，渴求那紧绷的布料之下包裹的肉体，他是他 的 阿芙洛狄忒，神圣不可侵犯。

柯泽以前也是舞蹈演员，由于受过伤便不再跳舞，他与井然曾经在舞台上飙舞，两个人跳的痛快，你来我往，可飙舞的后果，就是柯泽不能再上台演出，这是井然永远的痛。好在，双脚不能长时间舞蹈，柯泽却有一双天使附身一般的双手，从此，柯泽成了井然的御用钢琴师。

一舞结束，井然高举的手臂没有放下，舞姿依然定格在结束的动作，柯泽的手轻轻扶在井然高举的手背上，另一只手着拦住井然的细腰。柯泽像吸血鬼一样吸吮着井然脖子侧面的血管，两人闭上眼睛，吸气，旋转，柯泽贴紧井然的身体，两个人之间没有缝隙，他握住井然的手，带动井然随着自己旋转，先是后仰，然后躬身，柯泽包裹起井然纤细的身体，收起伸展在外的手臂，再伸展再收起，柯泽膜拜的抚摸着井然的腰身，两人旋转着……

柯泽站定身体，与井然面对面，两人离的很近，四目相对，萤火闪耀，灼热的鼻息互相打在彼此的脸上，井然微微前倾，吻住了柯泽，柯泽没有动，任由井然吻着自己，井然一点点斯磨着柯泽的嘴唇，手臂缓缓抬起，优美的挂在柯泽脖子上，整个人挂在柯泽身上。

柯泽微微张开嘴迎合着面前的人，身体后仰，双手搭在井然的人鱼线上，让井然双脚离地，他们一边热吻，一边旋转，离心力的作用把井然高高抛起，优雅的像个飞翔的天使。

这个吻长且缠绵，两个人越转越快，吻的忘情，柯泽伸开双臂，任由井然挂在身上，离心力的作用依然在进行，井然的脚越飞越高，吻也越来越激烈。柯泽感觉井然咬住他的下唇，坏心的研磨，他再也忍受不住，回手抱住井然，放慢速度，两人缠绕在一起，倒在地板上。

柯泽居高临下依然吻着井然，身下人柔软的身体缠绕腰身，每一个毛孔都在叫嚣，井然感到紧身裤下的鼓胀有些难受，布料缠绕着柱身有些疼，又有些痒，就连上身的布料也开始摩擦胸前的罂粟，井然难耐的挺动腰身，口腔粘膜的摩擦已经远远不能满足自己，井然敏感的身体开始发烫。

柯泽放开了唇，继续两个人缠绵的舞蹈，抚摸，纠缠，托举，拥抱，旋转……两人舞蹈的忘情，仿佛回到了以前的日子……

两人的舞蹈结束于一个简单的拥抱，他俩旋转着拥抱，然后躺倒在地板上，闭着眼睛享受刚刚的舞蹈带来的满足……井然的灵魂禁锢在骄傲的天鹅躯体里，渴望着自由，只有真爱才能破解魔咒，而他那破除魔咒的王子就是柯泽……

【兴起】

深夜的大街上，两人大笑着狂奔，刚刚的情欲随风而散，热爱舞蹈的两人，互相深爱着对方。

回去的计程车上，井然头枕着柯泽的肩膀，嘴角挂着微笑，柯泽总有办法叫醒一个假寐的人……

罪恶的手指悄然爬上井然的大腿，弹琴的手指最为灵巧，手指像小矮人的腿脚，在井然的大腿上奔跑，灵巧的跳跃进山谷之中，手指并作手掌，覆盖在井然鼓胀的下体上，按压，揉搓，挑逗，引的井然呼吸沉重。

两人从公寓的楼下便开始亲吻，从门口到楼梯间，从楼梯间到一格格台阶，从台阶再到房门口，两层楼的高度距离实在太远，柯泽把井然重重的抵在了邻居家的门板上，两人喘息着热吻，被开门的老太撞了个正着，被看见的瞬间，井然的嘴唇还在柯泽的牙齿之间，两人愧疚地笑了笑，继续撕扯着上楼。

站在门口，井然摸索着找钥匙开门，柯泽从身后使劲的拥吻着井然脖子后面的软肉，长发被扎起来就是好下手，软软的绒毛被亲吻刺激的全部战栗起来，敏感的起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。

随着房门被打开，二人已然失控，柯泽忍无可忍的抱起井然，把他再次抵在门板上，井然的紧身舞衣依然包裹着这具酮体，禁欲的美感让柯泽神往。

“柯泽……啊～！”井然被柯泽摩擦的欲火焚身，呻吟声倾泻而出。

柯泽抱紧井然！井然居高临下抱紧柯泽的头，被柯泽从门板抵到墙上，再到另一面墙，再到卫生间的门，走廊的画框，卧室的衣柜……他被抱了一路，最后被扔进柔软的床上。

柯泽粗暴的扒下碍人的紧身舞蹈服，疯狂的欺身压在井然身上，疯狂的吻劈天盖地，仿佛只有这样才能让这只高傲的天鹅得以救赎。温暖湿热的甬道通往天堂，白浊伴随着急切的喘息喷洒在对方身上，膻腥黏腻，痉挛伴随着高潮冲刷着二人的意志，短暂的失神让二人从天堂到地狱，酣畅淋漓。

【主角】

早上醒来是在井然感受到体内的涨大中醒来的，昨夜他们就这样做着睡着了，柯泽的性器就这么插着自己一夜，不软不硬的在自己体内随着人的清醒再次慢慢涨大。井然就这么被压着又被做了一遍，睡眼朦胧加上做的爽了渗出生理盐水，井然的表情总能让柯泽疯狂。

两人又纠缠了半晌才起身清理。井然换上了舞鞋在清晨的阳光下做着拉伸，“我昨夜做了个梦……”

“梦到什么？”柯泽端了杯咖啡，欣赏井然柔软的躯体。

“我梦到我演了主角。”

“你已然是主角了！”

“我很怕……”

“害怕自己做的不够好？”

井然没有回答，拉伸固定了身体躺在那里，像一只垂死的天鹅。井然的压力不无道理，他背负着两个人的使命，可以说，他在为柯泽跳舞，老师去世前的话对他毫无用处，他终究要为别人舞蹈，他对柯泽有愧。

“我想你的压力来源于我。”柯泽永远那么通透，他读的懂井然的心事，井然是个矛盾体，当初为了让他好好活下去，用自己做筹码，威胁他让他为了自己而活，而舞蹈，可如今，这份动力变成了泰山压顶，压的井然喘不上气。

“不然……我们不跳了吧，去另一个城市，我和你，就我们俩，换一种生活。”柯泽走上前去，帮助井然做拉伸的动作，他把手抵住井然的肋骨下，帮助做按摩舒展，“吸气，把我的手带进去，吸气，吸气……深呼吸，很好！然后吐气……”井然乖乖的照做，随着一声呻吟，结束了这个动作，随后是脚踝，脚趾，膝盖……

“啊！”井然因为跳舞受过很多伤，每次拉伸都很痛苦，柯泽有些心疼。

“我跳不好……”井然站起身，单脚着地，另一只脚高高抬起，看着镜子里的自己，柯泽从身后抱住他，抚摸井然的肋骨，“你可以的，我的天鹅……最后一次，然后我们离开……好不好？”

【放松】

柯泽觉得井然压力太大，他需要放松，酒吧是个放松的好去处。

柯泽没有选择音乐震耳欲聋的快吧，而是选了一处幽静的慢吧，灯光昏暗，爵士乐轻快。

“我的陛下，可否赏脸跳支舞？”柯泽是个十足的绅士，井然永远无法抵抗。

两人手牵手走下舞池，井然环着柯泽的肩膀，而柯泽把手搭在井然腰间，舞池里响起黑眼豆豆的《Sexy》，柯泽与井然相拥跳起贴面舞……不同于芭蕾那般紧绷身体，完全的放松让井然晕眩……

周围的景象在旋转，柯泽在旋转，自己在旋转，井然闭上眼睛尽情舞蹈，音乐到达间奏，柯泽放开井然，走到钢琴边弹奏起来，井然继续旋转着，舞蹈着，身上的每一个关节都在颤抖，每一个毛孔都张开，魅惑的笑容出现在嘴角……

井然跳的全身香汗淋漓，混着酒精的作用在吧台边继续欣赏柯泽为自己演奏钢琴，恍惚间仿佛看见了自己表演的最后一幕，“天鹅之死”，也许，自己真的应该放弃，和柯泽去过向往的生活。

【天鹅之死】

聚光灯下，井然抖动着翅膀，绝望却绝美，他一步步走上高台，在魔鬼的逼迫下纵身跃下……

高傲的天鹅死了……

两个月后，某个小岛的海边，一个扎了小揪揪的男孩在沙滩上快乐的起舞，旁边是他的爱人……


End file.
